The present invention relates to photo display devices and methods and more particularly to an aquarium photo display device and method wherein the aquarium photo display device includes a static cling attachable sea-life decorated plastic background sheet having a transparent photo receiving pocket within which a photo is removably insertable and wherein the photo display method includes the steps of a) providing an aquarium photo display device includes a static cling attachable sea-life decorated plastic background sheet having a transparent photo receiving pocket within which a photo is removably insertable; b) inserting a photo into the transparent photo receiving pocket; and c) placing the static cling attachable sea-life decorated plastic background sheet against the back glass of an aquarium with the photo facing into the aquarium.
Many individuals enjoy watching fish in an aquarium. In addition, many individuals enjoy looking at photos of family and friends. It would be a benefit to those individuals who enjoys both of these to have a photo display system that was attachable to the back glass of an aquarium such that one or more photos were viewable by looking into the aquarium.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an aquarium photo display device that includes a static cling attachable sea-life decorated plastic background sheet having a transparent photo receiving pocket within which a photo is removably insertable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an aquarium photo display method that includes the steps of a) providing an aquarium photo display device includes a static cling attachable sea-life decorated plastic background sheet having a transparent photo receiving pocket within which a photo is removably insertable; b) inserting a photo into the transparent photo receiving pocket; and c) placing the static cling attachable sea-life decorated plastic background sheet against the back glass of an aquarium with the photo facing into the aquarium.
Accordingly, an aquarium photo display device and method are provided. The aquarium photo display device includes a static cling attachable sea-life decorated plastic background sheet having a transparent photo receiving pocket within which a photo is removably insertable. The aquarium photo display method includes the steps of a) providing an aquarium photo display device includes a static cling attachable sea-life decorated plastic background sheet having a transparent photo receiving pocket within which a photo is removably insertable; b) inserting a photo into the transparent photo receiving pocket; and c) placing the static cling attachable sea-life decorated plastic background sheet against the back glass of an aquarium with the photo facing into the aquarium.